My Sweet Girlfriend
by Kimekiza
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Ichigo dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan Rukia yang hamil muda ini. lalu kejadian tak terduga tiba tiba muncul. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RUKIA!" RnR please, maaf ga pinter buat summary
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua , ini adalah fic pertama saya ,jadi saya mohon maaf bila fic ini abal dan gaje

.

.

.

Mohon bantuan dan saran terutama review nya ya apalagi yang udah master XD

Okee enjoy the story yaa

.

.

Matahari mulai tersenyum di langit soul society yang indah ini. Para shinigami pun juga memulai aktifitas rutinnya, dari menjaga divisi sampai mengobati pasien. Tapi kesempurnaan pagi itu sirna karena teriakan dari salah satu shinigami.

"GAWAAAT! Ada reiatsu yang sangat kuat datang dari pintu utara!". teriak shinigami itu.

Kebetulan saat itu salah satu wakil kapten muda bermata violet indah, sedang lewat sehingga mendengar teriakan sang shinigami.

"Ada apa teriak-teriak?". Tanya Rukia.

"maafkan saya Rukia fukutaichou, tapi reiatsu yang sangat kuat datang dari pintu utara". Jelas shinigami itu.

Rukia yang mendengarnya membelalakan matanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang panjang wakil kapten muda ini langsung menuju utara Soul Society. Mata violet indahnya tampak cemas dan mensiratkan makna tertentu, hingga ia sampai di pintu utara dan terkejut bukan main.

"yooo Rukia sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu". Sapa pria itu.

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), OOC**

**PAIRING: Ichigo x Rukia**

"**My Sweet Girlfriend"**

"BAKAAAAAAAAAA!". Terikan itu menggema di seluruh jagad raya dunia yang damai ini (reader:jangan lebay). Seketika pasien yang koma 7 hari di divisi 4 sadar seketika(?). Unohana yang hampir putus asa seketika bahagia saat itu juga, karena pasien yang telah dirawatnya telah melewati masa kritis #plak.

"Isane! Pasien kita sudah sadar!". Senang Unohana Taichou.

"ya taichou kita harus berterima kasih pada suara itu". Jawab wakil kaptennya Isane dengan riangnya.

~Ok kita lanjutka ke wakil kapten pendek yang bertemu orang misterius tadi.~

"apa kau tidak senang melihatku rukia? Kau malah berteriak seperti itu". Kata pemuda yang baru datang itu sambil tertawa .

"BAKA! Kenapa kau datang tanpa memberitahu dulu? Aku sampai kaget pas ada yang bilang reiatsu kuat datang dari pintu utara". Kata Rukia emosi.

"hahaha maaf maaf ". Kata pemuda itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"iya, tapi Ichigo untuk apa kau dating kesini?". Tanya Rukia.

"aku hanya bosan saja , dan aku…". Ichigo tidak melanjutkan omongannya dan muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"aku apa?". Tanya Rukia.

"a-aku…..aku sangat rindu padamu". Jawab pemuda berambut nyentrik itu sambil memeluk Rukia. Ya pelukan hangat yang benar-benar erat.

Wajah Rukia nampak merah bukan main, pria yang dari dulu disukainya memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah merah rukia.

"wajah merahmu itu benar benar manis Rukia". Kata Ichigo pelan.

Mendengar pujian itu muka rukia lebih merah lagi layaknya kepiting rebus yang di kasih saus padang hmmm yammy :9 (edisi author laper).

"BAKAAAAAAA!". terikan itu kembali terdengar di seluruh Soul Soceity ^^.

**~0OooooO0~**

"Ichigo baka! Baka!". Terdengar makian disepanjang koridor divisi 13 dari wakil kapten muda ini. Semburat merah di mukanya masih tampak dari pertemuannya dengan Ichigo tadi.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?". Tanya Kaptennya yang ramah sekali terhadap lingkungan(?) , Ukitake Juushiro.

"BAKAAA!". Teriak Rukia yang tak sadar di depannya sudah berdiri atasannya itu.

"apa Rukia? Kau mengataiku baka? Aku salah apa rukia-chan?". Tangis kaptennya yang ramah lingkungan itu.

"Taichou? Bukan anda maksud saya, maafkan saya Ukitake Taichou maafkan saya". Kata Rukia sambil bungkuk-bungkuk

"iya saya tau rukia-chan, saya hanya bercanda tadi, yang kau maksud baka si "itu" kan ?". Tanya Ukitake taichou dengan tatapan jail.

"i-itu….itu siapa?". Tanya Rukia tidak mengerti

"pemuda yang baru datang kesini". Jawab Ukitake dengan seringaian jailnya.

"ta-taichou ke-k-kenapa a-anda bisa tau?". Tanya Rukia gugup dengan mukanya yang kembali sangat merah.

"hahaha, apa sih yang tidak diketahui taichou mu ini ? sekarang dimana dia Rukia-chan?". Tanya Ukitake sambil tertawa.

"dia di divisi 10 sekarang, sepertinya dia akanmenginap disana". Jawab Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"oo begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya menginap di divisi kita saja?". Tanya Ukitake

"TAICHOUUUUU". Teriak rukia sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah dan darah yang sedikit mengalir di hidungnya (wah rukia pasti udah mikir yang bukan bukan. #digampar Rukia).

"ahahahahahahah dasar anak muda". Tawa Ukitake

**~0OooooO0~**

"hahahaha, wajahnya tadi benar benar manis". Ucap Ichigo sambil tertawa pelan.

"Siapa Ichigo? Aku? Makasiiiih". Kata Rangiku dengan pedenya

"bukan kau Rangiku tapi…". Wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi merah.

"tapi siapa? Rukia?". Tanya Rangiku penasaran.

Ichigo hanya menangguk malu, ia tidak tau seberapa merah mukanya saat ini,

"hohohoh? Jadi kau kesini sebenarnya mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Rukia?". Tanya Rangiku dengan tatapan mesumnya.

Lagi-lagi pria berambut oren tampan ini hanya menangguk kecil.

"begitu ya, baiklah akan aku bantu!". Kata Rangiku.

"beneran Rangku-san? Arigatouuu". Ucap Ichigo dengan riangnya.

"hahahaha, tenang saja ini masalah yang mudah". Kata Rangiku tenang.

"jadi aku harus melakukan apa?". Tanya Ichigo.

"ikut aku!". Kata Rangiku sambil menarik lengan Ichigo.

Akhirnya Rangiku dan Ichigo sudah sampai di depan divisi13. Muka Ichigo tampak bingung kenapa Rangiku langsung membawanya ke divisi 13. Rangiku menarik ichigo masuk ke divisi 13 dan bersembunyi di semak semak. Duo rambut sewarna matahari senja ini tampak akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Rangiku-san sebenarnya apa yang kita akan lakukan?". Tanya Ichigo.

"kita akan melihat kesehariannya Rukia jika dia menyebut nyebut namamu berarti dia juga suka padamu, jadi saat kau mengungkapkan perasaannya tak usah takut untul ditolak". Jelas Rangiku serius , kalau hal seperti ini pasti deh dia serius.

Ichigo trmenung sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Perasaanya benar-benar lega karena ide rangiku ini benar-benar membantu dirinya.

Tak sampai 15 menit orang yang ditunggu duo berambut senja ini pun muncul, wajah Rukia yang baru datang ini sedikit masih meninggalkan rona merah karena kejadian tadi dengan taichounya.

"Apa-apaan Ukitake Taichou berbicara seperti itu , seakan akan dia tau sekali kalau aku suka dengan Ichigo". Kata Rukia agak kesal.

"DEG" jantung ichigo berdegup dengan kencang, di raut wajahnya tampak bersinar setelah ucapan yang dikatan Rukia barusan. Saking senangnya dia hampir berteriak dan buru buru mulutnya ditutup oleh rangiku.

"stttttt jangan bodoh Ichigo". Kata Rangiku mengingatkan

Kejadian bodoh Ichigo tadi menimbulkan suara karena Ichigo tak sengaja menginjak daun kering. Rukia yang seperinya mendengarnya langsung melihat kea rah semak-semak Ichigo.

"Apa ada orang?". Tanya Rukia.

"Ichigo kau sungguh bodoh". Kata Rangiku.

Ichigo hanya bisa menunduk memerahkan wajahnya saja karena malu.

"lebih baik kau keluar sekarang dan langsung nyatakan cintamu". Kata Rangiku.

"tapi…" nasib sial bagi Ichigo karena belum melanjutkan perkataannya Rangiku telah medorongnya.

"good luck Ichigo". Semangat Rangiku dengan senyum jailnya.

"auu". Rintih Ichigo setelah didorong Rangiku dengan sempurnyanya, sehingga kepalanya tepat jatuh di kaki Rukia.

"loh Ichigo?". Tanya Rukia heran. Muka Rukia berubah drastic dari sedikit merah menjadi sangat merah. "apa tadi dia mendengar semua perkataanku?". Batin Rukia.

"yoo Rukia". Jawab Ichigo dengan wajah Innoncennya.

"a-pa yang kau lakukan di-disini?". Tanya Rukia dengan wajah kepiting rebusnya.

"e-ee sebenarnya tadi aku hanya berjalan jalan lalu melihatmujadi aku kemari". Bohong Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia tambah merah setelah mendengar pekataan Ichigo , dengan mental baja akhirnya Rukia bertanya.

"I-i-ichigo a-apa ta-di kau mendengar u-capanku?". Tanya Rukia super gugup.

BLUSSHHH wajah Ichigo pun memunculkan semburat merah karena ingat perkataan Rukia tadi.

"a-aku ti-tidak sengaja mendengarnya". Jawab ichigo sambil memalingkan muka. Terlihat dua insan ini saling memalingkan muka dan berkata. Muka Rukia tampak panas dan ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena sudah terlanjur pemuda itu mendengarnya.

"sebenarnya aku….". ucap mereka berbarengan

"kau duluan saja Rukia". Kata Ichigo masih memalingkan muka

"ti-tidak kau du-duluan saja Ichigo". Balas Rukia gugup

Akhirnya setelah lama berdebat hanya untuk "siapa yang duluan" mereka sepakat untuk berkata berbarengan.

1….2…..3….

"SEBENARNYA AKU SUKA PADAMU!". Kata mereka berdua kompak

"a-apa kau serius Ichigo?". Tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"iya Rukia aku suka padamu". Kata Ichigo lega karena sudah mengeluarkan persaannya terhadap Rukia selama ini.

"ta-tapi bagaimana sengan Inoue?, bukannya kau suka dengan Inoue? muka yang cantik , body yang profesioanal dan…". Belum selsai berbicara bibir Rukia sudah dikunci bibir tipis Ichigo. Ichigo menciumnya dengan lembut….lembut sekali. Ini bukanlah ciuman nafsu tapi ciuman kasih sayang diharapkan Rukia dari dulu.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya, lalu berkata "aku hanya mencintaimu Rukia , because you'r my sweet girlfriend". Kata Ichigo lembut. Lalu mereaka berpelukan dengan mesranya.

"yess! Aku dapet fotonya inilah ang kuharapkan dari tadi huhahahahaha, terima kasih Rukia dan Ichigo aku akan menjualnya ke Byakuya Taichou". Kata Rangiku sambil lari

"RANGIKUUUUUUUU-SAN". Ucap pasagan baru itu dengan kompak lalu mengejarnya.

.

.

Hahahaha bagaimana ceritanya bagus ga? Pasi jelek lah orang nista begini T_T.

Jika banyak review yang minta chapter selanjutnya aku akan usahakan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Okee yang udah baca please Review yaaa , saya mohon dengan sangat :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen yaa baru diupdate, pertama-tama saya sangat berterima kasih pada yang sudah mereview, yaitu:

Oda-san

Zora-san

Ayaaa-san

Shizuku-san

zufar-san

Nakamura-san

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian, karena mungkin tanpa kalian chapter 2 ini ga bakal ada, sekali lagi makasih :D

Oke enjoy the story yaaa :D

.

.

.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, jadi apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku?". Tanya Byakuya dingin.

Setelah mendengar kata itu, Rukia hanya bisa menunduk sambil melihat foto di tangan kakanya. Wajah putih cantiknya terlihat pucat karena ia tahu kakak "cantiknya" #plak pasti akan segera menghukumnya. Rukia hanya mengutuk cewe berdada besar yang telah membocorkan rahasia itu pada kakanya.

"Aku hanya mencium dan memeluknya sedikit". Terdengar jawaban dari Ichigo .

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?". Tanya Byakuya dengan agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikahinya". Jawab Ichigo mantap.

.

.

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), OOC**

**PAIRING: Ichigo x Rukia**

"**My Sweet Girlfriend"**

Rukia yang mendengar jawaban ichigo hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. "Apa yang dipirkankannya? aku bisa mati". Batin Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kapan kau akan menikahinya?". Tanya Byakuya tenang.

Terlihat permata violet Rukia membulat sempurna. Wajah putih pucatnya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tunggu Nii-sama apa kau berarti merestui kami?". Tanya Rukia.

"Hmm? Apa kau bercanda Rukia? Tentu kalau tidak pasti kau akan menjadi perawan tua yang tak laku-laku, lagi pula umurmu sudah 150 tahun". Jelas Byakuya masih tenang.

"NII-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!". Teriak Rukia sambil meletakan kaki indahnya di wajah "cantik" (tampan atau cantik nih?) kakanya. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan **JERUK BAKA**!". Tanya Rukia emosi sambil menekan huruf di akhir katanya.

"Ti-tidak a-apa a-apa Rukia". Jawab Ichigo lemas seperti ayam sayur(?).

Rukia yang mendengar jawaban Ichigo hanya bisa mendeathglarenya.

**~0OooooO0~**

"Kira-kun, apa benar Rukia-chan dan Ichigo-kun akan menikah?". Tanya wakil divisi 5 Hinamori Momo.

"Ahahaha iya benar, katanya pesta pernikahannya akan digelar 3 hari lagi, kapan ya kita menysul?". Jawab Kira sambil memunculkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kira-kun…..". Ucap Hinamori sambil menyembunyikan wajah kepiting saos padangnya.

Wajah Kira semakin mendekat dengan Hinamori, semakin dekat…..dekat…..dan YAK! Sayang sekali pemirsa bambang pamungkas lagi-lagi gagal mencetak gol (author dicincang reader). Semakin dekat..dekat dan akhirnya mereka berciuman dengan mesranya.

"Hmmmphh…..". Desahan indah Hinamori terdengar di telinga Kira.

oke ini tak pantas untuk dilanjutkan, kita beralih ke Kuchiki Mansion

Rukia tampak memandangi cermin dikamarnya. Gaun putih panjang dengan bordir bunga lavender di bagian pinggangnya mempercantik gaun yang dipakainya.

"Cantik sekali". Kata Ichigo Terpana.

"Aku? Terima kasih Ichigo". Kata Rukia berbinar.

"bukan kau Rukia tapi gaun yang kau pakai, pasti mahal sekali". Ucap Ichigo dengan wajah Innoncentnya.

"Kau ingin mati apa masih ingin hidup?". Tanya Rukia memunculkan Aura gelap disekitarnya.

"Aku masih ingin hidup, aku juga ingin mempunyai anak darimu Rukia". Kata Ichigo keringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu kau KELUAR SEKARANG!". Tanpa disurh dua kali Ichigo langsung memenuhi permintaan calon istri tercintanya (author: calon suami yang baik). Dia berlari keluar meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri di kamarnya.

"Hahaha dasar, baru digituin aja udah takut". Ejek Rukia.

"3 hari lagi ya? 3 hari lagi aku akan menikah, lalu pada malam harinya aku akan menginap di hotel dan….."

"cess" darah segar mengalir begitu derasnya dari hidungnya, wajah Rukia tampak begitu merah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia?". Tanya Rukia pada diri sendiri sambil menarik rambut hitamnya.

Rukia berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melepas gaun indah yang sedang dikenakannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, dahi rukia sedikit berkerut saat melihat bagian tengah gaun indah itu , merah ?apa ini batin Rukia.

5 menit kemudian….

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK GAUNKU TERKENA DARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH".

di suatu tempat…..

"Apa kau mendengar suara Shunsui?". Tanya Ukitake sambil meneguk teh herbalnya.

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja". Balas Kyouraku.

**~0OooooO0~**

Akhirnya hari-hari yang ditunggu tiba. Pesta pernikahan ini digelar di kuchiki mansion dengan gaya eropa-jepang. Semua shinigami dan beberapa orang dari Karakura yang diundang datang ke pesta pernikahan datang dengan anggun dan gagahnya. Kedua mempelai yang sedang bahagia ini tampak keliatan sedikit gugup dari tempat yang sudah disediakan. Para tamu yang datang, mengantri dengan tertibnya hanya untuk member seamat kepada kedua mempelai ini. Kedua mempelai ini sangat serasi. Mempelai pria menggunakan jas hitam dengan perpaduan warna oren dibagian kerahnya. Untuk mempelai wanita menggunakan gaun putih dengan bordiran bunga lavender bewarna ungu dibagian pingganggnya dan sedikit bercak merah di tengahnya(?).

"My son! Akhirnya kau mempunyai istri juga, Rukia-chan tolong jaga anakku ya". Ucap tamu yang diketahui sebagai ayah Ichigo ini.

"Tenang saja paman kalau macam-macam akan kuhajardia". Kata Rukia dengan tatapan pembunuh. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"Hahaha bagus itu Rukia-chan, oiya aku punya hadiah untuk kalian". Kata Issin sambil megambil sesuatu dibalik jasnya.

"Apa itu?". Tanya kedua mempelai bersamaan

"Ini adalah obat untuk stamina pasti kalian akan melakukannya nanti malam kan? Sudah ambil saja". Kata Isshin Kurosaki.

"terima kasih". Kata ichio dan Rukia tentunya dengan semburat merah^^.

Akhirnya pesta pun telah usai. Tak sedikit juga tamu yang memberi mereka hadiah dari unohana Taichou yang memberi wewangian herbal untuk ruangan sampai Matsumoto Rangiku yang memberi benda untuk membesarkan alat reproduksi untuk Ichigo. #plak

**~0OooooO0~**

"Apa kau senang Rukia?". Tanya Ichigo sambil tiduran disampingnya.

"Hmm? Tentu saja, aku sangat senang sekali". Ucap Rukia yang memang tergambar sekali dari wajahnya.

"Jadi Rukia kapan kita akan membuat kurosaki junior?". Tanya Ichigo dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

BLUSSS Rukia pun tak beda jauh dari Ichigo. Mukanya yang cantik saat itu juga berubah sangat merah sekali.

Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Rukia hingga bibir mereka bertautan. Rukia mendesah pelan dan membuat Ichigo semakin agresif memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Rukia hingga mereka kehabisan oksigen.

"hahhh Ichigo apa yang kau lakukan?". Tanya Rukia tersenggal-senggal karena kehabisan nafa

"haahh aku hanya ingin membuat Kurosaki junior hari ini denganmu my sweet wife". Jelas Ichigo dengan sedikit seringaian di bibirnya.

.

.

Tak lama terdengarlah desahan-desahan indah dari sebuah kamar besar, apa yang dilakukannya di dalam silakan reader pikirkan sesuai imajinatif sendiri , jika saya beberkan mungkin fic ini akan pindah ke rate M.

.

.

Bagaimana chapter 2 ini ? menarikkah ? pastinya ga dong orang nista begini T_T.

Baiklah kalau begitu saya mohon yang udah baca Review yaa saya mohon dengan sangat T_T

Jika ada yang tertarik untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya saya akan membuatnya :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Maafkan saya kalo updatenya telat banget akhir-akhir ini saya jarang banget buka komputer jadi maaf banget yaa.

Seperti biasa saya sangat berterima kasih kepada yang mereview fic nista ini ,yaitu:

Viant-san

Oda-san

Hichiberry-san

Nakamura-san

Shizuku-san

Zora-san

Sora-san

Saya berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada kalian karena telah mereview

Oke chapter 3 ini ga bakal muncul kalo ga ada kalian semua :D

And this the story, please enjoooy :D

.

.

.

Matahari memberikan senyumnya yang indah di pagi hari ini. Burung-burung pun tak henti-hentinya bernyanyi sehingga membangunkan sang istri yang baru saja menikah kemarin malam. Permata violet indah sang wanita terlihat membuka sedikit sehingga menampakan iris matanya yang indah. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat karena gerakan merentangkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja tangan munngilnya menyentuh rambut pemuda disebelahnya.

"Heh? Apa ini? Rambut? tajam sekali". Kata rukia sambil tetap memegang rambut suaminya. Mata violetnya bergerak ke sebelahnya dan mendapati seorang pria tampan yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya tanpa satupun busana yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Rukia terbelalak dan melihat kebalik selimut dan mendapati tubuhnya juga sama polosnya.

"Aku? Ichigo? Tak memakai busana?". Pikir wanita itu

Tak lama kemudian…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), OOC**

**PAIRING: Ichigo x Rukia**

"**My Sweet Girlfriend"**

Teriakan itu membuat suaminya kaget dan jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitenya. Sang rambut matahari sedikit meringis kesakitan dan berniat menghampiri istrinya. Tubuh atletis itu segera bangun dari posisi tidak elitenya dan menghampiri istri mungilnya.

"Hey Rukia kau kenapa sih pagi-pagi sudah teriak". Kesal Ichigo

"JANGAN MENDEKAT DAN PAKAI PAKAIANMU!". Suruh Rukia sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kau kenapa sih? kan kita sudah suami istri". Cemberut Ichigo.

"suami istri?". Rukia tampak terdiam sejenak. Dia ingat kemarin malam dia dan Ichigo resmi menjadi suami istri dan melakukan …ya kalian tahu lah.

"iya suami istri, kenapa kau melamun?". Tanya Ichigo.

"heh? Tidak, kalau begitu cepat pakai pakaianmu! Kan malu". Suruh rukia tersadar dari lamunannya dan muncul garis merah di mukanya.

"malu? Tak salah dengar? Semalam kau bernafsu sekali bermain dengan juniorku". Kata Ichigo tertawa sambil menunjuk…..barang pribadinya. Rukia yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan deathglare terdahsyat(?) yang belum pernah diperlihatkan sebelumnya. Rukia lalu mengambil zanpakutounya dan mengacungkannya tepat didepan "barang" milik suaminya itu.

"Ternyata kau ingin mati ya Ichigo? MAE! SODENO SHIRAYUKI!". Emosi Rukia.

"HUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Kali ini terdengar teriakan seorang laki-laki ^^".

**~0OooooO0~**

Seorang bermata hazel terlihat gontai di divisi 10. Wajah tampannya kini berubah karena wajahnya yang ditekuk. Matanya juga terlihat sangat merah dan dibawah matanya terlihat cekungan hitam seperti orang kekurangan tidur dan dia berjalan dengan jalan agak mengangkan(?) reader pasti tau kan kenapa dia berjalan seperti itu? XD.

"Wah wah ada pengantin baru nih, kau kenapa Ichigo sepertinya lelah sekali? Main berapa ronde?". Tanya Rangiku Matsumoto dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"RANGIKU-SAN!". Muncul semburat merah tipis di wajah Ichigo.

"Hahaha, loh Ichigo cara jalanmu kenapa tuh? Kau diapain sama Rukia?". Tawa sang wakil kapten yang terkenal seksi seantero Soul Society.

"Tidak! Sudah jangan dibahas!". Kata Ichigo sambil memalingkan muka.

"Waaah! Ternyata sang Kuchiki bisa …."

"Bisa apa Matsumoto fuku taichou?". Potong Rukia menyeringai seram luar biasa dan dikelilingi aura hitam yang mencekat.

"Hehehe, tidak sebaiknya aku pergi takut diomeli Hitsugaya taichou, hehehe kalau begitu aku pamit ya jaa ne". wanita itu segera pergi karena dia tau kalau terlalu lama dia situ bisa membuat umurnya bertambah pendek.

"Ichigo..". Panggil sang Istri Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ada apa Rukia?". Jawab Ichigo.

"Aku mendapatkan tugas di kota Karakura selama seminggu dan Ukitake taichou memintamu untuk mnemaniku". Jelas Rukia

"Tanpa dia meminta ku pun sudah pasti aku akan menemanimu Rukia". Jawab Ichigo dengan senyum manis luar biasa.

"Arigatou Ichigo". Jawab Rukia dengan blushing berat.

**~0OooooO0~**

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berada di kediamannya yang baru. Ya, sang roku ban tai taichou Kuchiki Byakuya telah membelikan rumah mewah untuk mereka berdua. Rumahnya tidak terlalu luas tapi desainnya lah yang membuatnya tampak mewah. Bangunan itu diberi cat putih bersih dan sangat enak untuk dipandang mata. Ichigo dan Rukia bermaksud untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa selama mereka bertugas di Karakura.

"Ayo Ichigo!". Kata Rukia sambil meyeka keringatnya yang turun akibat pekerjaannya.

"hmmm ayo". Balas Ichigo sambil memeluk mencium kening sang istri.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di bukut soukyoku. Di bukit itu tampak Ukitake dan Byakuya serta Renji yang ingin meliha kepergian mereka berdua *jialiah.

"Hati-hati ya Rukia, dank au Ichigo jaga dia bak-baik". Ketus Byakuya dingin dengan tatapn super tajam.

"tenang saja Byakuya". Ucap Ichigo singkat.

"beiklah kalian bertiga selamat jalan ya dan jaga kesehatan kalian". Kalini taichou yang ramah lingkungan dapat giliran untuk berbicara. Rambut putih panjangnya tampak bergerak disapa angin yang sejuk ini.

"haha terima kasih Ukitake-san, eh? Tunggu bertiga? Maksudmu?". Ichigo tampak bingung

"Tentu bertiga sama Renji baka". Kata Rukia sambil menjitak kepala suaminya.

"tapi, bukannya kita Cuma berdua?".Tanya Ichigo tak terima.

"haha, maafkan aku Ichigo tapi ini perintah dari Taichou jadi aku tak bisa menolak". Kata Renji cengengesan.

"ayo, Rukia". Ajak renji. Rukia lalu menangguk dan mengiku Renji dibelakangnya. Ichigo hanya bisa cemberut dan mengekor dibelakang rukia. *poor Ichigo XD.

**~0OooooO0~**

5 hari sudah 3 shinigami itu bertugas. Selama mereka bertugas mereka tinggal di kediaman Kurosaki tentunya. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia mengeluh kepada Ichigo kalau dirinya sering pusing. Ichigo yang mendengarkan keluhan sang Istri hanya bisa kecapean dan menyurhnya untuk istirahat dan tidak usah ikut patrol bersamanya dan Renji. Rukia menuruti nasihat sang suami dan beristirahat dirumah Ichigo. Hingga saat malam tiba, Ichigo dan Renji pulang setelah berpatroli seharian.

"Rukia aku pu….". belum selesai kata-katanya Ichigo terkejut melihat Rukia tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan pingsan.

"RUKIAAAAA!".Ichigo segera menghampiri sang istri yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bawa ke Unohana Taichou aku akan tetap disini dan meminta yang lain untuk menggantikan kalian berdua". Jelas \renji.

Tanpa berpikir panjang pria bermarga kurosaki ini langsung mendengarkan nasihat sahabatnya, dan melesat hilang di balik pintu senkaimon. Ichigo membawa rukia yang mengenaskan sambil tak henti-hentinya berbicara "tenang rukia aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu" (so sweet…. #ditampar reader karena dalam kondisi begini masih begitu). "tahan sebentar Rukia"batin Ichigo.

Beberapa menit kemudian tibalah shinigami itu di divisi 4.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia Kurosaki-san?". Tanya shinigami wanita berambut perak yang merupakan wakil kapten di divisi 4 Isane Kotetsu.

"Tadi dia pingsan dan aku segera membawanya kesini, dimana Unohana-san?". Tanya Ichigo terburu-buru.

"silakan ikuti aku". Jawab Isane. Ichigo mengangguk dan segera mengikuti wanita yang lebih tingi darinya itu dibelakangnya. Hingga mereka samapi di sebuah pintu yang diketahui didalamnya terdapat orang yang dicari-cari Ichigo sejak tadi.

Isane segera mengetuk pintu dan Unohana menyuruhnya masuk. Setelah pintu terbuka Unohana kaget luar biasa saat melihat tubuh Rukia yang lemah tak berdaya.

"Kurosaki-san aku akan memeriksanya, kau tunggulah diluar dan Isane?". Jelas Kapten penyembuh ini.

"ya?". Tanya Isane.

"Segera ambilkan balsam penstabil reiatsu yang baru aku buat dimeja, karena reiatsunya Kuchiki-san tidak stabil". Jelas Unohana

Isane mengangguk, dan Ichigo segera keluar ruangan. Sebenarnya dia ingin menemani Rukia didalam tapi Ichigo tau jika tidak mendengar perkataan taichou yang satu ini bisa berakibat fatal.

**~0OooooO0~**

Tak sampai 5 menit Ichigo, Kapten bermata aquamarine keluar dengan wajah agak khawatir. Tanpa basa basi Ichigo langsung menghampiri Unohana.

"bagaimana keadaanya Unohana-san?". Tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"keadaanya…". Wajah Unohana berubah lemas. Apa ini tak baik?

"Bagaimana Unohana-san?". Tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Tenang ko baik-baik saja". Kata Unohana kini kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Syukurlah kau hampir membuatku jantungan Unohana-san". Kata Ichigo sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Tadi saya juga sempat kaget kenapa reiatsunya tak stabil, akhirnya saya menyadari sesuatu ternyata ada reiatsu lain dari pertnya". Jelas Unohana tersenyum.

"Maksudmu Rukia hamil?". Tanya Ichigo sambil mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya begitulah seperti yang kau liat". Kata Unohana singkat.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHH RUKIA HAMIL HAHAHAHAHA". Ichigo tak bisa menahan berita gembira ini, dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai taichou didepannya ini merubah raut mukanya.

"Jika anda berteriak seperti itu hanya mengganggu pasien Kurosaki-san kau tau? Jika anda tidak tahu aku bisa memberitahunya ko". Jelas Unohana dengan deathglarenya yang mematikan sambil menyiapkan tangannya yang sepertinya ingin merapalkan kido. Ichigo keringat dingin dan berteriak.

"HUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

.

.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus ga? Sepertinya chap kali ini lebih panjang XD

Saya berniat di chapter 4 akan menamatkannya bagaimana menurut kalian?

Ok yang udah bac review ya :D


	4. Chapter 4

Huaaaa maafkan aku semuaaa tak mengupdate-update cerita ini. Aku sangat malu bertemu dengan wajah kalian *jiaah.

Sebenarnya aku tak melanjutkan ceritaku karena agak sibuk dank arena saking lamanya aku ga buka ffn aku lupa pass nya T_T *curhat.

Seperti biasa aku sangat berterima kasih yang udah review cerita nista ini :'), yaitu:

**Oda-san** : makasiiih reviewnya yaa ga pernah absen nih! Maafkan aku jika terlalu lama updatenya ya

**Nenk-san** : huaaah terima kasih senpai masukannya sangat bergunaa akan kuperbaiki lagi kesalahanku

**Shizuku-san** : Oke deh shizuku-san makasih reviwnya yaaa :D

**Sora-san** : Yap karena permintaan banyak akan ku panjangkan ceritanya hahahaha #plak

**Nakamura-san** : huaa maafkan aku min ku sudah besar sekali jadi tak nyadar banyak typo #plak. Akan ku usahakan di chap selanjutnya tak ada :D

**Zufar-san** : makasih yaa Zufar-saan

**Zora-san** : Sip! Makasih review nya yaaa zora-san!

Tanpa kalian cerita ini tak aka nada

Oke karena pada ga setuju menamatkan di chap 4 maka aku panjangkanlah ceritanyaaa!

Please enjoy the story

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo…..! aku mau ice cream!..."

"Ichigoooooo! Tolong belikan aku takoyaki!"

"Ichigooooo!... Perutku sakit!"

"Ichigoooooooo! Aku sangat mual!"

"Ichi…. "

"STOP! RUKIA! TANGANKU CUMA DUA SABARLAH SEDIKIT!" Lelaki tampan yang akan segera menjadi ayah baru tampak kesal atas kelakuan istrinya yang hamil muda itu. Matanya merah karena kurang tidur, rambut sewarna senjanya tampak kusut. Belum lagi dirinya yang belum mandi dan berkeringat sehingga membuat kamar mewah itu bau(?) #plak! Digampar Ichigo.

"Jadi kau tega? Bagaimana dengan anak kita?"

"Aku tau Rukia tapi sabarlah sedikit dan berilah jarak di setiap PERINTAHMU!" kata Ichigo frustasi dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Tangannya yang berotot menarik-narik rambut jingganya sehingga tampak lebih kusut dari sebelumnya.

"Hiks.. sabar ya bayiku, kelakuan ayahmu memang kejam terhadap istrinya." Kata Rukia sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya dan berakting dengan air mata palsunya.

"E-e.. bukan begitu maksudku Rukia, oke oke jadi apa yang kau perlukan sekarang?" Ucap sang suami mengalah terhadap istri mungilnya itu.

"Karena sekarang aku tak mual lagi… aku hanya ingin kue buatan Unohana Taichou, lalu masakan adikmu si Yuzu. Tunggu-tunggu ada lagi, aku juga mau ramen tanpa cabe dengan telur setengah matang dan kuah yang banyak tanpa seledri tapi pakai bawang goreng dan irisan ayam diatasnya." Kata sang istri dengan polosnya dan tanpa merasa dosa sedikitpun.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya… mimpi apa dia waktu itu bisa mendapatkan istri "sebaik" Rukia, wajahnya sekarang layaknya pakaian lecek yang tak pernah di setrika selama seminggu.

"Haaaahhh… Sudah itu saja?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Tunggu ada satu hal penting yang belum ku sebutkan." Balasnya

"Apa lagi itu?" Tanya Ichigo dengan suara tingginya.

"Jangan jahat begitu dong… Aku Cuma minta tolong bawakan Komamura taichou ya sepertinya anak kita ingin sekali membelai bulu lembutnya." Kata sang istri dengan wajah innoncentnya.

"BRUUK"

"HEH? Jangan pingsan dong Ichigo… bangun dong! Nanti siapa yang dapat kusuruh lagi jika kau mati? Hei yang terakhir itu aku hanya bercanda, ayo BANGUUUUN!"

.

.

.

.**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**WARNING: GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), OOC**

**PAIRING: Ichigo x Rukia**

**"My Sweet Girlfriend"**

Dengan langkah gontai Ichigo berjalan ke divisi 4, yap sepertinya sang bocah oren ini ingin meminta sedikit obat dari kapten berkepang. Sebagai suami yang baik dia sudah menunaikan tugas apa saja yang dikatakan sang istri dari kue buatan Unohana Taichou sampai bulu sang kapten srigala.

"Konnichiwa Unohana-san, maaf aku kembali lagi, apa kau punya obat penenang?" Kata Ichigo frustasi.

"Konnichiwa Kurosaki-san.. obat penenang? Untuk apa kalau saya boleh tau?" Sang kapten bermata aquamarine bertanya dengan senyum lembut tulusnya.

"Haaah.. aku sedikit lelah, aku kurang istirahat dan sebagainya. Aku hanya ingin merelaksasikan diriku ini." Kata Ichigo jujur.

"Aku punya solusi yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan obat penenang. Ayo ikut aku". Sang Taichou lembut ini tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar pintu, tanpa basa-basi Ichigo mengekornya dari belakang. Entah apa yang Ichigo pikirkan tapi di dalam benaknya apa yang akan Unohana taichou akan menjadikan dirinya lebih baik.

Agak lama mereka berjalan sampailah mereka di suatu ruangan divisi 4 yang sebelumnya belum Ichigo ketahui.

"Nah Kurosaki-san selamat datang di tempat pijat refleksi divisi 4." Kata Unohana sambil tersenyum.

"Heh? Jadi di divisi 4 ini ada tempat refleksi ya? Aku baru tau." Ucap Ichigo santai.

"Iya Kurosaki-san selamat datang biar aku yang membantumu merilekskan otot-ototmu." Ucap Yamada Hanatarou yang baru muncul dibalik pintu.

"Waah! Aku jadi tambah semangat nih pasti enak sekali." Tak pikir lama Ichigo langsung membuka pakaiannya dan meloncat ke tempat tidur yang disediakan. Sedangkan sang taichou hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya Kurosaki-san." Ucap sang Taichou. Dan Ichigo hanya memberikan jempolnya ke Unohana dan tertidur dalam pijatan Hanatarou.

**~oOoOoOoOoO~**

"Huaaaah.. terima kasih ya Hanatarou badanku jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya." Kata Ichigo dan bersiap kembali pulang.

"Hai! Kurosaki-san! Lain kali kembali lagi yaaa." Balas sang bangku ketujuh Yamada Hanatarou.

Karena rasa kangennya terhadap sang istri, Ichigo tak mau berlama-lama dan ingin langsung menemui sang Rukia dan bayi diperutnya. "hmm sebaaiknya kubawakan oleh-oleh apa ya?" pikirnya dalam hati.

"mungkin mochi kacang hijau enak untuk sore hari ini, baiklah sebaiknya aku membelinya." Yap, Ichigo langsung bershunpo dengan cepatnya untuk membeli buah tangan untuk istri dirumahnya dan segera pulang untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunyaa. *aseeeek

.

.

"Rukia aku pulang!" tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi Ichigo memanggilnya tetap tak ada jawaban. Mungkin lagi tidur pikirnya. Ichigo membuka pintu depan dan akhrnya Pintu pun terbuka..

"RUKIA! …." Ichigo melihat di sepanjang ruang tamu banyak darah berceceran di lantai sampai ke kamarnya. Perasaan tenang Ichigo berubah dari yang biasa saja menjadi khawatir luar biasa.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Ichigo…". Terdengar suara baritone khasnya keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Ichigo membelalakan mata melihat kawannya memegang pisau dengan relief cairan merah kental dengan bercak darah di bajunya. Senyumnya sangat menakutkan bagi seorang rambut nanas ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RUKIA RENJIIIII!"

**TBC**

Nah! Bagimana ceritanya? Menarikkah? Aku hanya bias berharap menarik

Maaf ya kali ini ga bisa panjang panjang ceritanya hehehehe

Please review yaa!


End file.
